


Something New

by Talullah



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azzy_Darling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Darling/gifts).



> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for azzy who requested Brokeback Mountain.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

They had done it in the ass plenty of times. Ennis liked it, Jack liked it, they were happy. But Jack, God damned him, always wanted more of everything. Ennis had always pushed him away when he tried to put his mouth on him. Tonight, though, he was a little drunk, tired - the sun had been hot as hell all day long - and Jack had finally talked him into it.

Ennis watched him doing his thing, feeling his tongue working, his big teeth scraping a little but not hurting, and found that maybe it wasn't all that bad.

  
_Finis_  
_September 2008_


End file.
